There is an ever increasing need for testing of orthopedic devices. Such testing may be required for certification of the devices. For example, wear testing of spinal implants are subject to ISO and ASTM standards. In the example of a spinal wear implant, the test procedure defines the relative angular movement between articulating components, and specifies the pattern of the applied force, speed and duration of testing, sample configuration and test environment to be used for the wear testing of total intervertebral spinal disk prostheses. While the test method focuses on wear testing, additional mechanical tests such as fatigue testing and others can be required. Spinal implants are only one type of orthopedic device. Others include, for example, hip-joint prostheses, knee-joints, etc. Such devices also need to be tested.
An orthopedic simulator may require extensive routing of the operating fluid for force actuators that apply testing forces to test specimens. Operating fluid can be a liquid, such as hydraulic fluid, or a gas such as air. The extensive routing can add to the size of the simulator due to the many tubes and connections that are typically required for hydraulic or pneumatic systems. Similar concerns hold true for systems that employ electrical connections and wiring to control the actuators. Further, assembly may be difficult and with multiple connections, there is a relatively high likelihood of leaks. Also, the various mechanical movements of the actuators can cause undesirable vibrations in the simulator during operation.